The tomorrow effect
by Nightbat0204
Summary: (Lancaster au fic)What if instead of Tyrian poisoning qrow he poisoned ruby (If you ever saw the tomorrow people tv show)(teleportation,telekinesis and telepathy) you'll understand his semblance because it's loosely based upon those powers and he has the time manipulation ability that Stephan Jameson has due to his blood line which personally I think makes sense because arcs have
1. Awakening

**(Lancaster au fic)What if instead of Tyrian poisoning qrow he poisoned ruby (If you ever saw the tomorrow people TV show)(teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy) you'll understand his semblance because it's loosely based upon those powers and he has the time manipulation ability that Stephan Jameson has due to his blood line which personally I think makes sense because arcs have large aura pools (not actually sure if that's true so correct me if I'm wrong). This is going to be a one shot and if it's well received I'll continue it from that point forward. This will be told entirely from Jaunes perspective. Also Tyrian and cinder are married. Tyrian is much much darker and psychopathic and he's also not a Faunus.**

As they're assassin gets thrown into the building

"We don't want to fight you" I yell at the assassin

" _ **Oh but I do want to fight you"**_ The assassin jumps down from the tower and flips off his hood and looks at us and starts to sing quietly " _ **shnik"**_

" _ **Peaceful young children with fires in the city's , thousands of voices all silenced like mouse's , these are a few of my favorite things"**_

As team _RNJR_ ready their weapons, Ruby says "Who are you and why are you hunting us?"

" _ **Simple you harmed my spitfire"**_

Ruby looks surprised and the tenses up. I mutter cinder.

Rent and Nora look at me in shock.

" _ **Yes that is right and you Ruby Rose will die just like your mother alone and afraid, because you will lose and call me Tyrian not that you'll live long enough"**_

We all jump out of the way as Tyrian jumps down.

I watch as ruby charges Tyrian and I shout to Nora "Nora hammer time" I look at her to see her smirk I crouch and she runs and jumps on my shield and I fling her up and I shout "everybody scatter"

Tyrian looks up and roundhouse kicks Nora into Ren. I look over to them and they're getting back up and Ren gives me a silent nod.

" _ **Do you really think I didn't expect that you did that during the Vytal festival with that redhead Pyrrha was it? I hear her and cinder got very APPOINTED"**_

I start to tremble with rage " _shut up you don't get to talk about Pyrrha"_

I charge Tyrian and He rushes me and tackles me into a wall and levels his blades to my face.

 _ **BANG**_

"Let the kid go"

Everyone turns their heads to see a man holding a sword

" _ **Ahh Qrow Brawen , someone who is worth my time unlike the insects I'm currently occupied with"**_

Qrow walks up to Ruby and says "stay back let me fight him" He walks up to us and roundhouse kicks Tyrian into a wall

" _ **Wasn't expecting that one but don't kid yourself you can't beat me when I was trained since a young age by my dark mistress"**_

Tyrian goes runs at Qrow and he blocks slash after slash, machine gun burst after machine gun burst.

I start to run to Ruby,Ren and Nora and I look at Ruby "we're going to have to help Qrow"

Ruby looks at me "why Uncle Qrow can handle himself"

Ren looks at the fight and sees what I see "Ruby this Tyrian is pushing back your uncle _who will lose_ this fight if we don't help"

I look at Ruby and put my hand on her shoulder "don't worry we'll help save Qrow , Nora go up on the tower and Nora when I tell you bomb him and Ren provide cover if we need it"

I run towards Qrow as Tyrian is about thrust his blades through his chest and block them with my sword and I look at Tyrian "what's your opinions on sloths" I kick him square in the chest.

" _ **Well played child you have potential join me and become the knight that saves the world from itself"**_

I look at him appalled "I will never join you , Nora now"

Qrow and RNJR look at the hailstorm of grenades and we see the smokescreen from the dust and as Tyrian slowly walks out and speaks in a dark tone.

" _ **Uh oh you really shouldn't have done that now i am done messing around"**_

He charges straight at me and I feel a gust of wind and roses I see Ruby stare at me and whispers "it's ok jaune" and she falls to the ground

 _Something inside me Snaps_ " _ **I won't let Ruby die**_."

Qrow looks at Tyrian in outrage and mechashifts his sword into his scythe and dashes towards Tyrian swiping at him and slashing in anger screaming " _You killed the one person who I live for and made me fail to protect as a promise to her mother"_ Tyrian throws Qrow into a house.

" _ **Oh looks like I hit a nerve with this one"**_

Ren and Nora rush him firing their guns off and his sweep his legs under them and grabbing them and throws them into a fountain.

" _ **Now where's the other o-"**_

" _ **Oh oh OH that's nots good"**_

He walks towards me and points his guns at me and fires I scream " _ **ENOUGH, i Jaune arc will defeat you"**_

I raise my hand and I feel an urge to pull him and I pull him towards me and shield bash and him causing him to fly to the wall and I blink and i appear behind him and I hear " _jaune…..you...c..an….do this."_ "that sounded like Ruby"i think to myself as

I get grabbed by Tyrian and I hit the fountain.

" _ **Well it looks like you awoke you power"**_

Everything stops for me and I look around "time to end this" as I walk by Ruby I think " _don't worry once I beat him I'll save you and when I do I'm gonna bring you some cookies"_

I see everything is starting to speed up again and I run to Tyrian and I start slashing my sword into him and I hear

" _ **How are you so fast….?"**_

I look at him as he kicks my weapons away from me and I think " _let me try something"_

I reach out onto Ruby's scythe and it get it unfolded and I throw it behind me and I fall and let it pin his arm to the ground.

" **Nora now"** I watch as Nora shoots him with the the grenades and they stick to his chest pinning him to the ground

I nod to Ren and he runs to him sliding on the ground and stabs his other arm into the ground pinning to the ground.

I call my sword to my hand and walk up to him and say " _Look we won looks like your "mistress" isn't that good."_

" _ **You really think you can stop her , the others will come and avenge me"**_

"Shut up and this is for Ruby's mother you psychopath" I trust my sword in his chest and spin around slicing his head off

I run over to Ruby and I feel this urge and I put my hands over her wound and and feel everything slow to a halt and I see her wound slowly close and I look around it returns to normal and she coughs and wakes up.

"Wha….what happened she looks down to see no slash and she looks at me "what happened?"

Qrow limps over "Kid you are one crazy guy"

Nora and Ren limp over carrying each other "What did you do"

Ruby looks at me as I call my weapons to me with those urges I felt "Is that your semblance"

"Yes I don't how it works I just feel urges they caused me to teleport, pull my weapons to me and communicate telepathically with you and slow time"

"Oh and one more thing Ruby" I lean down and kiss Ruby and she kisses back and i think " _She kissed back, Ruby Rose kissed me back"_ I collapse and I hear screaming "J….Jau...ne..plea...se wake up….I lo-" and I fall into unconsciousness.

 **Just to say Jaunes not dead he's just unconscious and I'm thinking of calling his semblance the Tomorrow effect and he can't use it all the time only in moments that call for it like seeing someone dying and the reason why Ruby didn't die immediately was Jaunes semblance without him realizing it froze her in time and his aura drains significantly so he do things like teleport or the telepathy and the telekinesis but in spurts because it will drain his aura if uses it for too long. That aside if you liked this let me know and think about continuing it and if you see something wrong with it tell me and I'll fix it.**


	2. Arc-Rose date

So i decided to continue this story and you could argue with me that Jaune's semblance is OP because of the time control aspect but its not something he can use all the time it requires him to be filled with anger or seeing someone die. I'm calling tyrians wrist gun-blades, "Veneno Mortem" which means poison death.

"J….Jau...ne..plea...se wake up….I lo-" and I fall into unconsciousness.

"Wake up , Jaune i need you"

"Ugh my head" I groan and i get up and look around to see a white room I get up and look around to see my clothes, my sword and shield and a package with a note attached so i got up and walked up to it and read it.

"Dear Jaune Arc,

I know you must hate Ozpin and I for what we did but you proved that cinder has nothing to hide behind. In this package is some gifts from your truly and something that you'll recognize. Thank you for saving Ruby with your semblance.

From,

Qrow Brawen"

I open the package curiously "No way" I look down to see Tyrians Gun-blades and what looks like a dagger. I start to change into change into my clothes and as im putting my hoodie on i hear a gasp.

"You're awake"

I turn around and see ruby standing there tears threatening to spill out.

"Look Ruby i'm sorry and i-"

She shuts me up but smashing her lips to mine and we hear

"I'll come back later" We shoot apart and look at Qrow "Hey Kid nice to see your awake and you got my gift"

Ruby looks at the table "Aren't those Tyrians Gun-Blades"

I smirk "Yep but i think i'm gonna call them Veneno Mortem"

"Here let me show you some of the improvements i added" i hold out my wrist and he pushes a button on the top and the blades mechashift into plating on the hands leaving just the guns on the side.

"Cool" i thank Qrow and Ruby asks "What's does the dagger do?"

"Its just a normal dagger nothing special"

I think i'll call it "Gladium"

I grab Ruby by the hand and lace my fingers in hers and she blushes and we head towards the table and she watches as i slide Veneno Mortem on my wrists and attach Gladium to my thigh.

"Go into town and get some equipment and a Sheath for your dagger" Qrow tells me as he hands me some lien

I walk with Ruby and we see a weapons store "After you" I say as i open the door for Ruby and she retorts back with "Thank you Sir Knight" I smirk back and walk in after her and approach the front desk "Hello how may i help you young hunters"

I show him my dagger "I need a sheath for this"

"Ok i'll get on it right away"

"Jaune" I look over at Ruby and she asks me "What was that power you used against Tyrian"

I look at Ruby"I really don't know ruby that power i used i'm afraid of replicating because when you got hurt i got so angry"

"Here's your dagger" I hear the shop clerk say to me and i pay for the sheathe and we walk towards the armor section of the store and look at the greaves

I grab the white ones with with leather straps on the sides i grab the and go to the clerk and hand the lien to him.

As we walk outside i see a cookie store "Hey Ruby i have a surprise for you"

"Huh what is…."

I smirk as we look up and Ruby says "This is the best date ever , that is if you want it to be a date"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Miss Rose"

We walk inside and walk up to the counter and i ask "Can we have one large Chocolate-chip cookie"

"Sure" The clerk looks at me and hands out her hand and i drop my remaining lien into it and hands me a freshly baked cookie.

"This is nice"

As we finish our cookie i look at Ruby "We should probably head back and then tomorrow we can train with my semblance."

As we leave we're walking to our hotel and right before we walk into the team dorm Ruby looks at me and grabs me and kisses me again and i just melt into it

"What was that for?"

She looks at me and smirks "Nora and Ren will be in there and we won't have a chance to kiss like that again."

I shake my head and open the door and whisper to Ruby "Today was fun we should do it again sometime"

"I'd like that vomit boy"

I look at her and collapse on my bed and look at Ruby and mouth "I love you" Before letting sleep take me.

So there's chapter 2 let me know what you think and this was just fluffy filler (Which is why its so short) till i can think of what to advance upon ive been debating between a battle in the town against an oc who works for cinder or Jaune fighting a Grimm Pyrrha. But anyway Tell me what you think. Is it just me or is the bold not showing up?


End file.
